weatherstar4000videofandomcom-20200214-history
Brendan Barney revives Kosta Karatzovalis and RocketPowerGal24
Brendan Barney revived Kosta Karatzovalis and RocketPowerGal24 is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 12th 2019 Cast Brendan Barney-Paul Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell RocketPowerGal24-Julie Lawson-Eric Gelman-Joey Mundy-Eric Skeens-Brian Phineas T. Ratchet-Dave Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Gelman's dad-Simon Mr Mundy-Alan Mr Skeens-Simon Kidaroo (or Wiseguy)-Madame Gasket Eric-TJ Detweiler Paul-Vince LaSSao Julie-Spinelli Amy-Gretchen Joey-Mikey Blumberg Evil Genius/David/Zack-Gus Griswald Allison-Ellie Detweiler (TJ's mum) Steven-Sam Detweiler (TJ's dad) Mr. LaSSao-Wiseguy Mrs. LaSSao-Kimberly Bob-Simon Flo-Bridget Mr Grundler-Joey Mrs Grundler-Kate Mr. Blumberg-Steven Mrs. Blumberg-Catherine Lieutenant Griswald-Dallas (or Wiseguy) Madge Griswald-Allison Young Guy-Forge Chopper-Eric Chopper-Paul Chopper-Brian Chopper-Dave Transcript (Video starts at the centenary) Brendan Barney: I'm going to revived Kosta Karatzovalis and RocketPowerGal24 because the Recess Enemies and Phineas T. Ratchet killed both all so they will come back for the next season. But TJ and the Gang haven't response yet anyways. I will revive The Metal Punks with the level up mushroom since it was upgraded, no matter what! (after being revived) Kosta Karatzovalis: Thank you for reviving me! You are the best ever! RocketPowerGal24: Me two, thanks Brendan. Brendan Barney: You're welcome. Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh no, it's Erwin Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens and Phineas T. Ratchet. Lawson: Brendan Barney, for the love of god, how dare you, we thought Kosta Karatzovalis and Kristin Konkle were dead, that's it. Gelman: That's it. Mundy: That's it. Skeens: That's it. Phineas T. Ratchet: That's it, we will kill them both again. Brendan Barney: (Grabs his hand) No, not this time. The reason that I revived them both because you killed them all over again, I don't wanna see Kosta Karatzovalis getting killed three times in a row as well as my friend Kristin, for god's sake Phineas, please don't do it again. And by the way, The Metal Punks and his friends have to go to court to see Luna Minami and The Save-Ums found guilty of all charges once the execution is ready in the upcoming months. Lawson: Wait, why is Luna and The Save-Ums getting executed for in the future or something? RocketPowerGal24: Because she vandalizing everyone else's page with security warning so this is we be the final battle. Now it's a race against time so don't interrupting us. Kosta Karatzovalis: Also, if you killed me, my friends and the rest of the good users one more time, you will all get executed next. Or Otherwise, my shows will have huge delays if you dare interrupting me. Phineas T. Ratchet: Well, guess what, I have to tell you the truth! Kosta Karatzovalis: What truth? Phineas T. Ratchet: I have planning and making death threats against any character on GoAnimate whatever I want to get them killed and turn people into meat, that's all! Kosta Karatzovalis: (Kidaroo's voice) OH MY GOD, SO YOU'RE TELLING US THE TRUTH NOW! OH (x40). HOW DARE YOU, THAT'S IT, BRENDAN WILL CALLING YOUR PARENTS RIGHT NOW. Brendan Barney: Lawson's Dad ! It's Brendan Barney! Lawson's dad (on phone): What's wrong this time Brendan Barney? Brendan Barney: I revived Kosta Karatzovalis but Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens and Phineas T. Ratchet wanted revenge! Ground him all for me please! Oh, and make sure tell them this will never happen again. Lawson's dad: OK, thanks a lot, goodbye. Brendan Barney: Bye! Go home now Lawson and your friends. RocketPowerGal24: And never come back. Kosta Karatzovalis: Bully. Text: Later when Lawson, Phineas and friends got home. Lawson's dad: Erwin, Brendan has just revived Kosta Karatzovalis and Kristin Konkle all because they wanted to come back for there next season and also, The Metal Punks and there friends have to go to court to see Luna Minami and The Save-Ums found guilty in the upcoming months if you and your friends dare to make any interference. And I told you this before, how many times that I have to tell you! Stop, killing, Kosta Karatzovalis!! Lawson: But Dad. The Metal Punks is the worst music group ever like I said to you. Lawson's Dad: I don't care, but unfortunately, The Metal Punks is a ungrounded organization group, not a rock band. For that Erwin, you are grounded (x15) forever. Gelman's Dad: Gelman you are grounded (x15) forever. Mundy's Dad: Conrad you are grounded (x15) forever. Skeens's Dad: Greg you are grounded (x15) forever. Madame Gasket: Ratchet you are grounded (X15) forever. And also, Phineas, a reminder, if you plan to kill and turn them into meat against any other character on GoAnimate, mostly The Metal Punks and their friends, you will be executed. Now the senseless act has to stop. Don't you know they're not robots or pieces or junk? Lawson's Dad: I agree with Madame Gasket! Now all of you go home and Lawson go upstairs to your room now. Phineas T. Ratchet: NO, WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL WE GET REVENGE ON THEM. Madame Gasket: Ratchet and friends, how dare you keep fighting back to get revenge on them. That's it, I'm calling TJ and the gang to beat you all up. Lawson: Oh no, not TJ and the Gang! Madame Gasket, you mean volcano-headed bucket of bolts! You whomp! Madame Gasket: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you call me a mean volcano-headed bucket of bolts and say I whomp?! That's it, you will be given a hard time along with your friends! Text: 30 minutes later. TJ: Lawson, Phineas, Gelman, Skeens and Mundy, why did you kill Kosta Karatzovalis and Kristin Konkle and then melt them into meat, You have no right to kidnap Kosta and Kristin and melt him down into meat. Organic people are raw, not junk or pieces of scrap metal! That's it, prepare to beat up all up. Lawson: No (x20). (Fight is censored) TJ: That's what you get for killing Kosta Karatzovalis and Kristin Konkle and melt them into meat. Lawson: TJ... you... just... WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP! TJ: Lawson, how dare you say I whomp. Vince: That's it. Spinelli: That's it. Gretchen: That's it. Gus: That's it. Mikey: That's it. Prepare for you second beating. (Fight is censored) TJ: There, are you crying now. Lawson: You guys whomp. TJ: That's it, third beating. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens and Ratchet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU GUYS WHOMP! (Fight is censored, after that) Sam: TJ, thanks for beating up the your enemies and Phineas T. Ratchet, they deserved it. Ellie: You are ungrounded, you can do whatever you want. As a reward, how about a trip to KFC? TJ: Oh yes, mum and dad! Thank you! Let's go to KFC! (Cut to Vince's house) Mr LaSSao: Vincent, thanks for beating up the your enemies and Phineas T. Ratchet, they deserved it. Mrs LaSSao: You are ungrounded, you can do whatever you want. As a reward, how about a trip to KFC? Vince: Oh yes, mum and dad! Thank you! Let's go to KFC! (Cut to Spinelli's house) Bob: Ashley, thanks for beating up the your enemies and Phineas T. Ratchet, they deserved it. Flo: You are ungrounded, you can do whatever you want. As a reward, how about a trip to KFC? Spinelli: Oh yes, mum and dad! Thank you! Let's go to KFC! (Cut to Gretchen's house) Mr Grundler: Gretchen, thanks for beating up the your enemies and Phineas T. Ratchet, they deserved it. Mrs Grundler: You are ungrounded, you can do whatever you want. As a reward, how about a trip to KFC? Gretchen: Oh yes, mum and dad! Thank you! Let's go to KFC! (Cut to Mikey's house) Mr Blumberg: Mikey, thanks for beating up the your enemies and Phineas T. Ratchet, they deserved it. Mrs. Blumberg: You are ungrounded, you can do whatever you want. As a reward, how about a trip to KFC? Mikey: Oh yes, mum and dad! Thank you! Let's go to KFC! (Cut to Gus's house) Lieutenant Griswald: Gus, thanks for beating up the your enemies and Phineas T. Ratchet, they deserved it. Madge Griswald: You are ungrounded, you can do whatever you want. As a reward, how about a trip to KFC? Gus: Oh yes, mum and dad! Thank you! Let's go to KFC! (Cut to Lawson's house) Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you keep fighting back to get revenge on the Metal Punks? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a while. This means you will watch The Lion King until you're grounding time is up. Go to your room now. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Cut to Gelman's house) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you keep fighting back to get revenge on the Metal Punks? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a while. This means you will watch The Lion King until you're grounding time is up. Go to your room now. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Cut to Mundy's house) Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you keep fighting back to get revenge on the Metal Punks? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a while. This means you will watch The Lion King until you're grounding time is up. Go to your room now. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Cut to Skeens' house) Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you keep fighting back to get revenge on the Metal Punks? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a while. This means you will watch The Lion King until you're grounding time is up. Go to your room now. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Cut to Madame Gasket's Chop Shop) Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you keep fighting back to get revenge on the Metal Punks? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a while. This means you will watch The Lion King until you're grounding time is up. Go to your room now. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Madame Gasket: And as for all of you, Choppers! You just made a mistake! Don't you know that Kosta Karatzovalis and RocketPowerGal24 are organic people? They're not junk or pieces of scrap metal! Organic people are raw, understand? Choppers including Forge: Yes, boss. Madame Gasket: Then don't make a mistake then, if you fail me, I'll get new co-workers to replace all of you, especially you Forge. From now on, you will not use any organic parts instead of robot parts, understand?! Choppers including Forge: Yes, boss. Kosta Karatzovalis: Well I have to end this video because I'm running out of time. Sorry this video was long but anyways, thanks for watching. (The End) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos